Johnny's Personal Hell
by mimim1010
Summary: Johnny leaves the group after a terrible accident. When sue is kidnapped he comes back to help rescue her, but twists are around every corner and not everything is what it seems. Some romance for Johnny and a little Sue/Reed
1. Regret

Regret. That and anger was the only feeling in Johnny Storm's numb body. Six people were dead because he hadn't been fast enough. Six people with six families who were crying their eyes out, mourning the person they'd lost.

_As the casket closed and Johnny was numb, absolutely and completely numb. He wore the same dazed and slightly confused expression he'd been wearing for four days. Ever since he received the news that his parents had died. His sister was standing next to him, crying, her tears seemed to echo the raindrops that were falling softly but steadily outside. Her boyfriend was holding her tightly, as if she would break if he let go. Johnny felt one tear roll down his cheek, and felt his mask crack. Suddenly he was sobbing and his sister held him as they watched the caskets carefully lowered into the ground. _

He closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply, anything to get away from that memory. When he got his feelings under control he looked at his team, utterly at a loss for words. Predictably the first thing out of his sister's mouth was reassurance that there was nothing he could have done.

"Johnny, don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing…"

"DON'T tell me there was nothing I could do. It was my own damn fault because I wasn't fast enough to save them! It IS my fault!" he retorted before she finish.

"I'm going to for a walk," he mumbled in the awkward silence that followed his outburst.

"Johnny, I don't think…"

"Reed. Leave me alone." With one final glare Johnny marched out.

_He woke up dazed, out-of-it and mostly hung-over. He looked over and didn't recognize the girl lying next to him. Looking around he found he also didn't recognize the room he was in. "Oh shit " he thought. He got up carefully so not to wake the sleeping girl. If she woke up there would be complications and he didn't need any at the moment. He pulled on his pants and practically ran out the room and across campus to his own dorm, where the light on the message machine was blinking rapidly. He pushed play and heard his sister, Sue's, voice, _

"_Johnny…. you need to come home. Now. Mom and Dad…Just come home Johnny." He could hear the tears in her throat as she talked for those brief nine seconds. _

He had to escape. He had to leave. What happened today was never going to happen again, he couldn't bear it if anyone else died because he wasn't able to use hi powers. He made up his mind. Without a suitcase or any of his belongings he cried "Flame On!" and flew all the way to Alabama. The first thing he needed to do was find a pay phone. He called his former home and was thankful when Ben answered.

"Ben? It's Johnny. Look I just called to say I'm alright but I need some time. Maybe a lot of time….."

"Kid, you get your butt back here right this second. Susie's out of her mind, worried about you. "

"Just tell her I'm okay and not to come looking, alright?"

"Johnny…" he hung up. Ben had gotten the message. Next order of business, find a place to stay. Hotels were out since he had no money and sleeping under a bridge didn't sound very appealing either.

"Johnny Storm…" the voice had a sarcastic edge to it and a hint of disbelief, he obviously wasn't expected. He turned around hoping it was some fan of his who would be only too glad to let him sleep on their couch.

His hope was dashed when he saw the woman the voice belonged to, Krista Andrews. He and Krista had gone out a couple times during the six months he went to college. It hadn't ended well.

"Krista?" was all he could think to say.

"In the flesh. Say what's a pretty boy like you doing down in this backwater town."

"Looking for a place to stay at the moment. Got any ideas. Maybe we could take a walk down memory lane. I don't know if you've heard but I'm kind of a celebrity now. Even 'hotter' than I used to be, if you know what I mean." He said with a wink, gaining back some of his normal, cocky attitude. Maybe she'd take pity on him.

"Oh stop it! I'm married for pity's sake." She exclaimed in exasperation, holding up her left hand.

"If you need a place to stay for a couple nights our couch is open, but you have to be on your best behavior. I mean it Johnny, one wrong move and you're out!" She continued

"Fine…fine I'll be good." Score for Johnny. He had a place to stay and now all he had to do was find a job.


	2. Sophie

"Eddie, honey, I'm home!" called Krista as they entered the house.

"Hola, chica!" cried a girl walking out of, what Johnny assumed was the kitchen.

"Oh, whose this?" she asked, spying Johnny.

"Johnny Storm. And I must say you are verry easy on the eyes."

"Pay no attention to him. He really just can't help himself." She turned to Johnny, "and you, behave yourself! This is Sophia. My husband's sister."

"Very nice to meet you Sophie. Now Kris, you never told me…"

"Soo Sophie, where's Eddie?" Krista smoothly interrupted.

"Um he had to go work late tonight. SO looks like it's just you a me sista." she said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Don't forget about me." Johnny interjected.

"Yes. You. On the couch." Krista said distastefully, as if she was already regretting her decision.

"Sure, sure, and Sophie if you want to join me there's plenty of room."

"Yeah, sure Romeo. Soon as you can go two days without looking in a mirror." Sophie replied, laughing.

"Sophie, go ahead and do whatever, I'm gonna give hotshot here the tour and then we can get going."

"Gotcha. Adios pretty-boy" she said winking at Johnny.

"So where are you guys going?" Johnny asked as soon as Sophie left the room.

"Carnival. We like to go out when Eddie's at work."

"Can I tag along? I'd hate to be here alone when 'Eddie' gets home. That is your husband right? I don't want to think I'm robbing the place or something."

"Yeah, whatever. But you've gotta be nice to Sophie. None of your normal douche behavior. She just got out of a bad relationship and not ready for anything now, especially you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Kris." Johnny replied a little disappointed.

"Anyway through that door's the kitchen. That one leads to the hallway and bedrooms. The bathroom's back there too. Umm this is the living room, your couch is over there. Oh and FYI, Sophie lives with us for right now too, so be good. Okay you good?" Johnny nodded. "Then let's go. Sophie!"

"Coming darling!" she called. "Oh. Is he coming too?" she asked seeing Johnny slipping into his coat.

"Yep. You don't mind do you? I didn't want Eddie to come home early and find him here. Somehow that scenario doesn't play out too well." Krista explained.

"Gotcha. Well let's get going before the lines get too crazy." Sophie said as she skipped out the door.

* * *

><p>"First stop is the roller coasters." Sophie called back to Johnny and Krista. She was practically running.<p>

"You'd think this is the first time she's ever been here." Krista muttered. "C'mon Johnny. Let's go."

The first coaster they got to was a big one; Johnny counted four tunnels, five loops, and two huge hills. He whistled in appreciation. This was his kind of ride! But apparently it wasn't to Krista's liking. She left them at the entrance to the line, assuring them she'd be waiting at the exit. The line seemed miles long, but in no time they were up front, and Johnny felt himself pushed into the seat next to Sophie. He smiled engagingly at her.

"Is it your first time on this thing?" He shouted over the noise.

"No, why? Are you scared?" She yelled back tauntingly.

"Just making sure you won't puke all over me or something."

"If anyone should be worried. It's me! You look like the kinda guy with a weak stomach."

"If I can handle flying over New York on a daily basis, I think I can handle your little roller coaster!" He exclaimed

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seat belts, and have fun on the Twister!" the woman in charge yelled into a microphone as the cars began to move.

* * *

><p>"Whoa pretty-boy, just sit down a second." Sophie said as he and Johnny stepped off the ride. He was green and barely able to walk straight.<p>

"I'm fine, fine. Just a little dizzy..." Johnny said in a dreamy voice. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he titled at an almost forty degree angle.

"Sophie!" Krista called waving. "What's wrong with him?" she questioned as they came closer, Sophie half holding Johnny up.

"He's not as tough as he thinks he is, obviously. The ride didn't agree with him." She answered in a superior tone. "Guess I still don't have a partner to ride Twister with. C'mon, I'm bored let's go to dinner or something, besides I think superhero over there needs a time out."

"Okay let's wait till his coloring goes back to normal though." Krista said.

"Fine. C'mon pretty-boy. I'm hungry. It's just a little roller coaster." "How bout Olive Garden for dinner? We haven't been there in a while." Sophie pleaded with Krista.

"Yeah Kris, I like Olive Garden." Johnny chimed in.

"Look who's feeling better." Krista taunted, "So I take it you're ready to leave too."

"Well if that's what Sophie wants, then sure. I mean I could totally go on more rides, but if you guys want to get of here..."

"Oh you little liar, you couldn't handle any rides here if you couldn't even handle the Twister. Let's go before you hurt yourself." Sophie cried, dragging Johnny and Krista out of the park and into their car.

* * *

><p>"So Johnny, you never did tell me what you doing in Alabama. I see you and your family on TV all the time and you look like you're living the good life. Why would you leave? The Johnny I knew would never have left all that fame behind." Krista asked after they had gotten their dessert.<p>

"There was an accident. I wasn't fast enough and some people got hurt. I just can't do that anymore." Johnny said quietly, looking down into his soda glass. "I can't stand anyone else getting hurt because of my powers."

"Oh God, Johnny I'm sorry. I didn't know." Krista apologized hastily. Sophie remained silent.

"Okay so you guys want to get going? Suddenly feeling pretty tired." Johnny said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure. Just let me go pay and we can go home. Eddie shouldn't be home till late so you can sleep if you want." Krista explained as she got out her credit card to pay their bill.

"I got the tip." Johnny said pulling a few ones out of his pockets.

"Thanks Johnny."

"No prob."

* * *

><p>The car ride back to Krista's was silent. Sophie hadn't said a word since Johnny's explanation and Krista gave up trying to keep a conversation going.<p>

"Here Johnny, let me get you some blankets and a pillow." Krista said when they entered the house.

"Thanks Kris. For everything." Johnny said, serious for once.

Johnny fell into a restless sleep, haunted by visions of the past:

_It was a car crash, nothing they hadn't dealt with before. When they arrived at the scene two compact cars were smoking on the far side of a bridge and Johnny could see they would blow up soon, but there didn't appear to be anyone inside them. There was also a van about to teeter off the side of the bridge into the water. Ben was trying to pull it up but it was too far over the edge and he was having trouble. Reed was also pulling, but not doing much good. All Johnny had to do was fly into the back of the van and push it safely onto the bridge. He cried "Flame On!" and started toward the back of the van when he heard a small voice calling for help. It was coming from one of the cars. Johnny made a spilt second decision to help the people trapped in the cars. But as he got closer to the cars his own heat caused the cars to blow up in tow sharp bursts, silencing all life inside. At the same the explosion startled Ben and made him drop the van into the water. Johnny could see it all with perfect clarity…._

"Johnny? C'mon superhero, wake up." A soft voice coaxed.

"Sophie?" he asked groggily.

"That's right. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About the accident. I'm glad you're here now though."

She leaned into him and began to kiss him, softly at first but growing harder. She grabbed at his shirt and started to pull it off. Their tongues were locked in a fierce battle. He pulled his shirt over his head with ease and then yanked hers off. He started to lay back down with her on top of him when they heard a door slam.

A male voice called out, "Hola! Kris? Estoy en casa."

And as he took in the scene before him he exclaimed, "¿Quién diablos es usted!"

**Sorry about the slowness of the story so far, i need to introduce all the new characters plus Johnny's new personality traits. and do you like the flashbacks? sometimes i do and sometimes i dont. Again sorry about the slowness but i promise the story will pick up soon. :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
